regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 153
:Part 1 missing from youtube ] Malcifer Recap Day 34 Malcifer has returned to Winter's Reach and plans to raise around 280 dead skeletons into a fighting force ahead of the invasion from Pinespur. Malcifer gives a speech to the village about the coming threat, and the need to call the banners. Malcifer leads Lilith and his undea to the village graveyard to dig up bodies to raise. Malcifer finds a former priest's grave and finds a violent surgery had taken place with a chisel, using the nose to access their brain. Malcifer has animals gathered from nearby farms, with Malcifer paying them a silver each. Big Jimmy has finished making a banner, but while putting it up, he falls off the roof and diews. Malcifer raises him as a zombie. 8 Skeleton Warriors and 24 skeletons are raised on the first day. Also a Elk zombie. Day 38 Malcifer now has raised 64 skeletons. A farmer comes running, solders are coming. The solders are being slowed by the zombie patrols. Malcifer rides his zombie elk and leads his undead army to meet with the enemy with his skeletons and skeleton warriors. He sees the interlopers are 1 spear of archers, 4 spears of spearmen, a group of Knights and the Court Wizard. Malcifer is down to only one year of life left going into the battle. The wizard destroys a spear of skeletons with a fireball as the Skeletons clash with the archers. Skeletons Archers take out the court wizard and all but one of the knights. The spear of archers retreat. The last knight is killed during the retreat. Malcifer enters the field of battle and starts harvesting souls, managing to harvest 10 souls, harvesting 37.9 years to his life. Malcifer has his forces take the dead back to Winter's Reach. 5 knights, 13 troops, 1 spellcaster, and a bunch of dropped equipment. by Matthew Burger ]] Day 41 (Early Winter/Mid Winter?) Malcifer heals up over the next few days, as well as raise more undead. He can't raise the court wizard as a skeleton mage yet, so just raises him as a normal skeleton for now. Malcifer scouts around with his Shade during a rainstorm. He finds the village to the north-east being evacuated. That night Malcifer orders his army in to capture the people of the village, but by the time his warriors arrive, the village is empty. Malcifer then leads the army to the next village with haste. The next village, Amon Watch, appears entirely unaware of the troubles. Malcifer and his skeleton storm the Mill at the edge of town and murders the miller and his wife and children (ages 2, 7, & 12) to take their lifeforce, to regain some years back. Malcifer decides to leave the rest of Amon Watch alone, and leads his undead skeleton army onward to the village to the North-West, Sardinia. He finds Sardinia is on high alert, being actively patrolled. After the town sheriff is killed by undead archer arrows, a horn calls out and the 24 troops mobilise. The skeletons swarm the 24 solders and defeat them, the surviving solders and many townsfolk flee to the nearby Lord's Manor. His undead capture 20 living people that Malcifer absorb, regaining 80 years of life, beyond his natural limits. He regains his youth, his hair turns back to black. He feels at peace, yet also starts feeling a hunger. Malcifer's attention turns to Sardinia Keep and considers his next actions to takes the lives of those within. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Malcifer Winter Episodes